There are already known tools, in particular plunge-cut saw blades, that have a saw blade comprising at least one main body and at least one working part, which working part has at least one working edge having a set of saw teeth and is connected integrally to the main body along a straight connecting edge. In the case of these tools, the working edge having the set of saw teeth is straight.